


Breathin'

by writemesweet



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Eating Disorders, M/M, References to Drugs, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Weight Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemesweet/pseuds/writemesweet
Summary: Lee Taeyong es un idol mundialmente conocido. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Las dificultades de su vida profesional harán que su estabilidad emocional se tambalee.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Breathin'

Taeyong estaba cansado. No sólo físicamente, porque cuatro horas seguidas de práctica de baile realmente le dejaban agotado en todos los sentidos, sino mentalmente. No se consideraba a sí mismo una persona fuerte emocionalmente. Detrás de esa apariencia ruda y, como le llamaban algunos, "masculina", había un chico frágil y sentimental que necesitaba atención constante. Había llegado a creerse el personaje que interpretaba sobre el escenario cada vez que actuaban en algún show o concierto, incluso hubo una época en la que no sabía diferenciar cual de los dos era el verdadero Taeyong, si era el que bailaba y guiaba a su grupo día a día, mostrando una imagen sexy y agresiva de sí mismo, o si era el que lloraba cada noche por la presión que sentía en el pecho mientras se quedaba dormido abrazando a algunos de sus amigos o, en su defecto, uno de los tantos peluches que adornaban su cama.

Ser idol era agotador. No sólo por los horarios que tenía durante las promociones o las giras, que eso ya se daba por hecho que lo era, sino por absolutamente todo lo que conlleva ser una persona mundialmente conocida e idolatrada. Toda su vida estaba controlada por alguien. Las palabras que decía en público, en los vídeos, en los programas. Todos los gestos que hacía cuando la cámara le enfocaba, la ropa que debía llevar puesta en cada momento, los colores de pelo que debía llevar llevar en cada actuación. Incluso tenía que controlar las cosas que hacía o decía con sus amigos, por miedo a que alguien de la empresa les regañara o cualquier fan pudiera sentirse incómodo. 

Ser idol era lo mejor y lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Si bien se sentía muy querido por todos los fans que día a día le mostraban su apoyo y su amor hacia lo que consideraba su trabajo y sin tener en cuenta aquellos comentarios hirientes y fuera de lugar que frecuentaban sus redes sociales, también se sentía realmente solo.

Todas aquellas veces en las que había oído “no vales para esto”, “no te esfuerzas lo suficiente”, “no estás dando lo mejor de tí mismo”, “puedes hacerlo mil veces mejor”, “si no te esfuerzas más terminarás dejando el grupo porque solo consigues retrasar al resto”, “tu falta de entusiasmo ha hecho que no ganeis ese premio hoy”, y miles de comentarios más que, día a día, le minaban la autoestima. Lo peor era que aquellas palabras no provenían de fans rencorosas y egoístas que sólo buscaban criticarle por puro favoritismo, sino que aquello que tanto le hacía sentir que realmente no estaba haciendo lo máximo posible por alcanzar sus metas provenía de los trabajadores de su propia empresa, del staff y de los directores.

Tenía miedo. Porque sabía que no sería al primero al que algún manager le daba una buena bofetada si se le antojaba, o al que le daban un puñetazo en el estómago para mejorar su capacidad vocal, o al que le obligaban a actuar con un esguince, rotura o daño en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de poner en riesgo su salud. Todas aquellas veces que habían bailado en un escenario mojado, con dolor en los pies y cables sueltos que, o bien por la suerte o por sus ángeles de la guarda, seguían vivos para contarlo. Todos esos golpes que se habían dado contra el escenario por el resbaladizo suelo, viéndose obligados a levantarse y seguir bailando por miedo a las represalias. O como aquella vez en la que Hyuck tenía una lesión en la espalda y, en vez de dejarle descansar y llevarle al médico para curarse, le obligaron a actuar en los siguientes cinco conciertos, dando gracias que fuese al final del tour y no al principio. Odiaba que aquello diese igual.

Para ser sinceros a veces se sentía como un niño pequeño. No por su comportamiento, sino por el trato que recibía de los superiores cuando ellos consideraban que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente o no estaba obteniendo los resultados esperados que, la mayoría de las veces, era imposible alcanzar debido a la dificultad y complejidad de estos. No sería la primera ni la última vez que le prohibían comer al terminar los ensayos de baile por no haber dado lo mejor de sí mismo. 

Se acordaba de cómo había perdido peso aquella época durante las promociones de su nuevo álbum. Recordaba los comentarios de las fans preocupadas por su estado físico debido a que su masa corporal se había reducido considerablemente, incluso sus propios compañeros se habían percatado de que todas las noches se saltaba la cena y lo asociaban a que quería perder peso o estaba siguiendo algún régimen extremo que solía frecuentar en gente de su gremio. Pero la verdad es que no era una dieta sino un castigo. 

Habían tenido una cena de grupo hacía unos días para celebrar la obtención de su último premio gracias a su duro trabajo; habían ido a cenar a aquel sitio al que iban cuando eran trainees y tenían un día menos ajetreado que el resto. Cenaron mucha comida que a menudo no solían comer y la acompañaron con algo de alcohol, ni siquiera recordaba si había sido cerveza, vino o cualquier otra bebida similar. 

Cuando llegaron a casa, decidió que como aún no era muy tarde, iba a hacer un directo con la aplicación que compartía con el resto de su grupo para agradecer a los fans todo el duro trabajo que habían realizado junto a ellos y que gracias a eso habían ganado aquel ansiado premio. Pero no fue buena idea porque los leves efectos del alcohol se notaban. No había dicho nada que no debiese decir, ni tampoco su actitud había sido deplorable como para obtener semejante penitencia, sino que los miembros del staff consideraban irrespetuoso el hecho de hacer un directo con miles de personas viéndole en ese estado, el cual tampoco era tan excesivo, pero sí lo suficiente al parecer. 

Entonces recordaba como aquel mánager le había dicho que no podían tolerar un comportamiento como el que había tenido y que por eso necesitaba un escarmiento, porque uno no aprende si no ve que hay consecuencias y represalias cuando se hace algo mal. Así fue como se tiró casi dos semanas sin realizar las tan necesarias 5 comidas al día, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta el gran gasto calórico que suponía entrenar durante tantas horas diariamente. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el apetito y se acostumbró a no comer tanto como solía hacer meses atrás puesto que, creíble o no, su estómago se había encogido al habituarse a no recibir alimento tantas veces como lo hacía antes.

Sentía que todo era un horrible bucle del que no podía salir. Era como un dominó. Cuando la primera pieza cae, es imposible detener al resto, y solo puedes limitarte a ver como lo que has construido durante muchas horas se destruye sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuanto menos comía, menos rendía en los entrenamientos y en las prácticas de las coreografías. Y cuanto menos rendía, más le castigaban por ello y más se forzaba a dar más de sí mismo para lograr lo que no estaba logrando, cayendo en una espiral de autodestrucción al exigirse demasiadas cosas que, dada su condición, era imposible alcanzar.

La ansiedad no tardó en llegar y con ella la autocrítica. Siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte, o al menos lo suficiente como para seguir adelante y luchar cada día por lo que soñaba y deseaba conseguir. Pero entre las críticas que recibía del personal, los comentarios que le terminaban de hundir la autoestima y lo poco satisfecho que se sentía consigo mismo, cada vez se imponía metas más altas y que le costaba más lograr.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero había llegado un punto en el que su vida era como una gran mancha de pintura blanca. Impoluta, nítida y clara. Pero cuando recibía algo negativo, ya fuera alguna broma de mal gusto de sus compañeros, el no estar contento con los resultados que obtenía cuando se veía en sus propios vídeos, o el más mínimo insulto en redes sociales, era como echar una diminuta gota de pintura negra a aquel pulcro lienzo. Por muy pequeña que fuera esta y por muy blanca que fuera su realidad, aquel intenso color negro llenaba de tonos grisáceos todo aquello a lo que miraba. 

Sentirse solo era lo peor. Aquella desagradable sensación de estar rodeado de miles y miles de personas y aún así sentir que no tienes a nadie que realmente se preocupe por ti. Era injusto pensar eso porque sus amigos realmente le apoyaban y estaban ahí para todo aquello que necesitase, incluidos los fans mostrando su amor incondicional. Pero no era suficiente.

Se acordaba de la ansiedad que le producía saber que había personas a las puertas de su casa, intentando hacerles fotos a toda costa sin importarles su privacidad. Una vez, un grupo de chicas se colaron en su apartamento. Recuerda aquella horrible sensación de ver a personas desconocidas toqueteando todo lo que consideraba su hogar. Su sofá, sus libros, sus cosas. Incluso se habían tumbado en su cama. Mark y Johnny consiguieron sacarlas de allí con amenazas de que llamarían a la policía y, a pesar de que lo lograron, aquella noche no pegó ojo pensando que en cualquier momento podrían asaltar su casa sin poder evitarlo. 

Odiaba los empujones en los aeropuertos, los tirones de ropa que le daban para intentar tocarle, los flashes de las cámaras que le cegaban a cada paso. Odiaba sentir como su privacidad era violada cada vez que pisaba la calle. Odiaba los rumores, las fotos hechas sin permiso, los comentarios sacados de contexto. 

No le importaba hacerse fotos, no le importaba que la gente le reconociese mientras caminaba y le saludase. Al revés, realmente se le calentaba el corazón al ver como había gente que respetaba su espacio personal y le dejaban tranquilo sin agobiarle ni seguirle. Pero odiaba cuando no podía irse a casa tranquilo porque sabía que le estaban siguiendo. Una vez estuvo dando vueltas por la calle hasta las 3 de la mañana porque un grupo de fans le estaban siguiendo y no quería que supieran donde vivía. 

Detestaba la falta de ayuda. Había recurrido a la empresa en muchas ocasiones, pero había una red de corrupción implicada que le impedía recibir una solución a sus problemas. Se había enterado que algunos de los mánagers vendían información privada de él y sus compañeros a fans que estaban dispuestas a pagar altas cantidades de dinero por su número de teléfono, dirección o simplemente algún dato interesante. Las personas que debían protegerle le estaban vendiendo. ¿En quién podía confiar entonces? 

Las llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras comían, mientras jugaban, mientras ensayaban. Los mensajes amenazantes, los insultos directos, las amenazas de muerte. Una vez recibió un mensaje que decía textualmente: sé dónde vive tu familia, o me das algo a cambio, lo que yo quiera, o pegaré a tus padres y mataré a tu perro. Tu sobrino es muy pequeño, sería una pena si le pasase algo por tu egoísmo. No podía soportarlo más. ¿Quién podría querer hacerle daño de esa manera? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

No quería que nadie le malinterpretase. Amaba a sus fans. Aquellas dulces personas que le apoyaban día a día, le ayudaban a ganar premios, escuchaban sus discos, le mandaban mensajes esperazandores y le animaban cuando estaba triste. Esas personas a las que les brillaban los ojos cuando le veían y, que a pesar de sus enormes ganas de hablar con él o acercarse, mantenían la distancia y respetaban su intimidad; las que cantaban sus canciones en los conciertos, las que le apoyaban en todo lo que hacía, las que le amaban tal y como era, sin obligarle a cambiar. Adoraba aquella sensación de estar en el escenario y oír como miles de personas unían sus voces y seguían las letras de sus temas, con el eco envolviéndolo cálidamente en aquellos grandes estadios, viendo todas aquellas luces moverse al mismo tiempo, simulando una enorme constelación justo delante de sus ojos, poniéndole los pelos de punta y dándole ganas de llorar por la emoción; realmente era una de sus sensaciones favoritas, a pesar de que en esos momentos se sentía realmente diminuto e insignificante delante de tanta gente, en un espacio tan amplio. Amaba tanto a sus fans que sentía que no era capaz de devolver todo ese amor y agradecimiento que sentía. Pero odiaba a todas aquellas personas que le deseaban la muerte, que amenazaban a sus amigos, a su familia, a él mismo, las que le agobiaban, perseguían y le hacían la vida imposible.

No podía más. Estaba tan exhausto que si cerraba los ojos por un momento, estaba convencido de que sería capaz de dormir más de dos días seguidos.

Cargaba con otra gran presión, que más que eso era una carga que para él no lo había sido hasta que la gente que le rodeaba y la sociedad le habían hecho creer que lo era. Nunca había tenido una relación con nadie. Y no sólo se trataba de ser virgen a sus 25 años, sino el hecho de no haber estado saliendo con nadie nunca en su vida. En general era algo normal entre los idols, dado los apretados horarios y el poco tiempo del que disponían, sumando el acuerdo firmado cuando te unes a un grupo de no mantener una relación con nadie durante el tiempo que estipule en tu contrato. Nunca lo había entendido del todo, es decir, si sigues centrado en tu trabajo incluso podría ser bueno distraerse de vez en cuando para seguir rindiendo como se esperaba. 

La cosa es que para él nunca había supuesto algo de lo que preocuparse, porque ya tendría tiempo de disfrutar de una vida amorosa más adelante. El problema realmente era la presión social que eso suponía. Cuántas veces había sido atosigado con preguntas como "Siendo tan atractivo como eres, tendrás alguna novia por ahí o habrás tenido un montón ¿No?" Y cuando él respondía que nunca había tenido algo como aquello, la vergüenza le recorría el cuerpo al ver las muecas que invadían las caras de sus entrevistadores. 

Muchas veces no llegaba a comprender del todo las cosas. La empresa actuaba de manera incongruente en ciertas ocasiones, como aquella vez en la que a Jaehyun le intentaron emparejar con una chica de otra empresa por, según lo que él suponía, motivos económicos, sin tener en cuenta si ambos querían aquello. Lo que no le gustaba era la idea de no poder estar con quien ellos quisieran con cierto compromiso con la empresa de seguir trabajando duro, pero sin embargo sí que podían tener una relación con otra persona siempre y cuando los jefes eligiesen cómo, cuándo y con quién.

Y bastaba que se lo prohibieran para que fuera lo que más quería en esos momentos. Si ya de por sí la empresa no les dejaba estar con ninguna chica para que las fans siguieran apoyándoles con la fantasía de que algún día podrían estar con ellos y así seguir sacando el máximo beneficio económico, peor aún era si no seguías con el patrón sexual establecido por la sociedad. 

Muchas veces se había sentido atraído de personas que le rodeaban, miembros de otros grupos y personas que incluso no conocía en persona. Pero es que el roce hace el cariño y pasar las 24 horas del día con hombres, viéndose desnudos, comiendo juntos, duchándose a la vez y durmiendo abrazados, realmente no ayudaba a controlar los impulsos que tenía gracias a sus hormonas. 

Recordaba aquella vez en la que compartió dormitorio con Doyoung. Ambos siempre habían sido un pilar fundamental en la vida del otro y era lo que consideraba su mejor amigo. Pero aquella noche le necesitaba más de lo habitual. En realidad hubiera dado igual que fuese cualquier otro de sus amigos, porque estaba seguro de que habría ocurrido lo mismo. Estaban tumbados en la cama, cada uno en la suya, con la mirada fija en sus pantallas, entreteniéndose con cualquier vídeo absurdo que encontraban en las redes. Taeyong estaba en uno de esos días en los que necesitaba sentir el contacto físico a toda costa y Doyoung lucía especialmente atractivo aquella noche, con su pelo medio mojado por la reciente ducha que había tomado y aquella enorme camiseta blanca que le cubría hasta los codos.

No olvidaría jamás esa suave sensación en los labios al juntarlos con los de su amigo. Doyoung al principio le apartó de un empujón, y no porque sintiera repugnancia hacia el colectivo ni nada parecido, sino porque le había pillado tan de imprevisto que fue la única reacción que pudo darle. Le había mirado a los ojos y de alguna manera no pudo evitar abrazar a su mejor amigo como disculpa por su comportamiento, el cual había comenzado a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Doyoung no entendía el por qué de su llanto, hasta que Taeyong comenzó a hablar entre sollozos. "Lo siento mucho" había dicho, "realmente no sé qué me ha pasado, es que últimamente me siento tan sólo que no sé qué se me ha pasado por la cabeza, por favor no te enfades" suplicó apretando los ojos, evitando inútilmente que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. 

Doyoung suspiró profundamente y le acarició su entonces pelo rosa. "Yongie… sabes que si te sientes solo puedes buscarme, sé que normalmente no hablamos de estas cosas pero, estoy aquí ¿vale? Y no pienso dejar que te sientas así si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo". Taeyong adoraba cuando le trataba como si fuera más pequeño que él, cuando dejaba de lado los honoríficos y le invadía esa sensación de cercanía. "Si lo que necesitas es cariño de esa manera… también puedo ayudarte" contestó sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, dejando que la reposara contra su pecho. 

Taeyong levantó la cabeza y le miró. Ninguno podía negar la frustración que sentían cuando necesitaban relajarse de la manera en la que todos imaginamos y la cual no podían llevar a cabo. 9 chicos juntos todo el día, sin ningún momento íntimo para ellos, compartiendo hasta la privacidad de una ducha porque, aunque en ocasiones fuera por voluntad propia, había otras en las que debido a la apretada agenda que tenían, si no se duchaban en parejas o grupos no llegarían a tiempo a los sitios. Y aquello era muy muy frustrante porque a veces parecía la única manera de calmar el estrés diario, pero no poseían los medios necesarios para hacerlo.

Doyoung sabía muy bien lo frágil que podía llegar a ser su amigo, a pesar de que mostrase lo contrario. Así que accedió a cuidarle de una manera diferente a la que solía hacer. Ahora dormían más a menudo juntos, y antes de dormirse, tenían una intensa sesión de caricias, besos y abrazos. Ninguno de los dos sentía más allá de una fuerte relación entre mejores amigos, pero de alguna manera eso les hacía sentirse menos solos y evadirse de la realidad agotadora por unos minutos, liberando sus mentes de todo pensamiento.

A veces Taeyong se sentaba sobre el regazo de Doyoung y repartía infinidad de besos por el rostro de este, incluyendo cuello, orejas y labios, porque el mayor no sólo necesitaba que le quisieran sino que al ser una persona tan cariñosa y afectiva, necesitaba soltar todo aquel amor acumulado que guardaba en su interior. Ambos lo disfrutaban aunque sabían que nunca llegaría a ser nada más que una vía de escape. Otras veces, el menor de los dos dejaba al peli rosa bajo su cuerpo y devoraba su boca con necesidad. No era la primera vez que sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas, que se aliviaban el estrés el uno al otro o que notaban cómo aumentaba la temperatura de la habitación, pero era bonito saber que, a pesar de todos aquellos tórridos momentos, estaban fortaleciendo su vínculo y ayudándose el uno al otro de la mejor manera posible, manteniendo intacta su amistad.

Y aunque aquello le aliviaba, no era suficiente. Había días en los que no se encontraba del todo mal, pero sin embargo el 80% de las veces necesitaba que todo parase. Deseaba detener el tiempo y tomarse un descanso. No sólo era el líder de su grupo, generándole más presión que a cualquiera, sino que además formaba parte de otro grupo diferente al mismo tiempo. Y en las semanas en las que tenía que estar en ambos sitios a la vez, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a sobrepasar el límite. 

Se sentía como una goma elástica. Flexible ante todo. Sentía que la empresa le estiraba y le seguía estirando cada vez más, siempre volviendo a su forma original, hasta que llegara el día en el que le estirarían tanto que se rompería y jamás podría volver a ser el que era.

Había noches en las que no dormía. No por culpa del insomnio. No por culpa del estrés. Sino porque terminaba a altas horas de la madrugada y sería peor acostarse que aguantar las pocas horas que le quedaban a la luna para ocultarse. Como aquella vez en la que tenía que grabar sus partes en las canciones de los nuevos álbumes. Durante una semana se había acostado a las 5 de la mañana y se levantaba a las 7 para seguir trabajando. Algunas veces optaba por empalmar un día con otro, y aquello terminó en tragedia. Su cuerpo colapsó en pleno ensayo. Las piernas no le respondían, su cerebro parecía estar durmiendo a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos y sentía como hasta la más diminuta y recóndita parte de él comenzaba a temblar. 

Detestaba todos aquellos mensajes de socorro que lanzaba en las letras de sus canciones y que nadie parecía entender. Pedía ayuda directa e indirectamente pero no obtenía respuesta. Era como hablar por un teléfono con el cable cortado, soltando palabras, gritos, llantos y súplicas aún sabiendo que nadie va a escucharte.

Pero lo peor de todo. Lo que más odiaba. Lo que más le dolía. Lo que daría cualquier cosa por poder hacer era abrazar a sus padres. En los últimos dos años les había visto un par de veces. Sabía de todas las noches en las que su madre no había dormido porque le echaba de menos, en las que se había acordado de él y en las que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas abrazar a su hijo. Y él también lo deseaba. Deseaba tomar entre sus brazos a Ruby, aquel peludo amigo al que tanto amaba y con el que tantos buenos recuerdos compartía. Sabía que su compañero ya iba teniendo una edad y lo que más temía en el mundo era perder el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado y no poder despedirse de él.

Odiaba perderse los cumpleaños de sus amigos de la infancia, el aniversario de sus padres, el nacimiento de su sobrino, los viajes familiares. Odiaba sentir que a veces todo el sacrificio que hacía no merecía la pena. Necesitaba un descanso. Uno muy largo. Porque a pesar de amar su trabajo, su mente no paraba de iluminar un enorme cartel que decía Detente.

No sería la primera vez que hablaba con algún amigo y le comentaba que había recurrido a las pastillas para evitar sentirse tan mal. No a unas recetas por el médico, sino a unas que resultaban ser estupefacientes. Había estado tentado. Muchas más veces de las que le gustaría. No sólo pastillas, sino polvos, cristales y mil variantes de estas. ¿Cómo iba a soportar sino la falta de sueño, de energía y de vitalidad? ¿Cómo iba a rendir en los conciertos, uno tras otro, si no era de esa manera? Pero, a pesar de que no sería el primero en hacerlo, tenía miedo. No. Sentía terror. Su salud siempre había sido lo primero y, aunque sonase irónico ya que las tomase o no su cuerpo y mente se verían afectados de cualquier manera, temía que sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad, así que descartó la idea horas después de haber sido propuesta.

Había visto muchas veces en la televisión cómo algunos de sus compañeros de profesión habían optado por el camino más fácil y rápido. Abandonarlo todo. Dejar de sufrir. Se imaginaba cómo debía sentirse que toda la presión de su pecho desapareciese, que todos los problemas se solucionasen de golpe, que el estrés se esfumase y que su mente estuviera en paz. Y a veces la idea de seguir los pasos de sus compañeros no sonaba nada mal.

¿Le recordarían como aquel chico que trabajó duro y se esforzó mucho por llegar a ser alguien? ¿O le recordarían como el débil y el cobarde que lo dejó todo por miedo? 

Una vez leyó en un libro que el suicidio es como una bomba. Da igual lo aislado que sea el lugar donde cae. Sea donde sea, el impacto que tiene sobre un punto en concreto es descomunal y arrasa con todo lo que haya a su alrededor. Y sabía que si tomaba ese camino, él dejaría de sufrir, pero marcaría la vida de la gente que le quería para siempre y eso sonaba muy egoísta.

Se obligaba a sí mismo a seguir luchando. Sigue respirando, se decía cada noche antes de caer rendido entre las sábanas. Sigue haciéndolo, por ellos. Y a pesar de no saber realmente por quién lo hacía y quiénes eran esos "ellos", lo seguía haciendo.

Sentía que estaba en un avión. Un avión que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Todas las alarmas ensordecedoras le martilleaban la cabeza, la respiración se le agitaba tanto que temía dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. Angustia, asfixia, agobio, miedo, pena, adrenalina. Todo al mismo tiempo. 

Pero él era el piloto de aquel avión. Y esperaba poder elevar a tiempo aquella enorme estructura antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo. Porque no sólo portaba su propia vida, sino que de algún modo llevaba a bordo la de sus amigos, la de su familia, la de la gente que le quería. Porque cada día era un largo vuelo. Y siempre tenía esa misma sensación. Cada día alzaba aquel avión hacia el cielo antes de impactar contra la tierra. Pero cada jornada era diferente y tenía miedo de que llegara el día en el que no pudiese hacerlo a tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ este es un pequeño relato que el año pasado por su cumpleaños y quería subirlo aquí ❤️ espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis!! 
> 
> Podéis seguirme en Twitter @Jjungwoopy, allí subo algunos aus!!


End file.
